Sutilezas
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: Sabía que era mala idea pelear con el gordo, más con las amenazas de sus padres, y a pesar de eso lo hizo. Claro que nunca espero tener que curarlo después, mucho menos esa revelación de sentimientos turbios. —Candy.


Vuelvo con más Candy, porque su relación amor odio la lleva yeah~ no tiene nada de humor, experimento el lado sensible de esta pareja (?)

**Disclaimer aplicado:** South Park © Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

* * *

"**SUTILEZAS"****.**

Sabía que era mala idea pelear con el gordo, más con las amenazas de sus padres, y a pesar de eso lo hizo. Claro que la directora Victoria la apoyo, Cartman era su cáncer personal y debía combatirlo sin miedo, pero eso no significaba que la salvaría de un castigo bien merecido. Por ello, se encontraba ahí, recibiendo un discurso de su parte junto al idiota y muy malherido de Cartman.

Solo para mantener las apariencias, le resultaba obvia la sonrisa que le regalaba la mujer.

Por quinta vez asintió, reiterando que lo sentía mucho y que no se repetiría el incidente. La directora los invito a irse, satisfecha y ambos abandonaron la dirección, seguidos del profesor Mackey.

— Espero que hayan aprendido la lección chicos, la violencia no resuelve nada ¿Mmkayyyyy? —Cansada volvió a asentir—, y ahora vayan a la enfermería, pueden pasar el resto del día ahí ¿Mmkayyyyy?

Sin esperar alguna invitación de su parte el castaño entro al aula enfrente de ellos y con brusquedad cerró la puerta. Wendy permaneció quieta, sin saber qué hacer, el profesor también se había retirado.

Ella no estaba _tan_ lastimada, ni siquiera debería estar ahí. Lo correcto sería volver a su salón y continuar sus clases como si nada hubiese ocurrido, platicarle a Bebe lo grandiosa que se sintió en la pelea e intentar pasar tiempo con su novio, Stan. Eso estaba bien, y aun así… no lograba apartarse del objeto que los separaba por unos cuantos metros.

Tenía que irse, y no se fue, en su lugar empujo la puerta con cuidado y entro a la enfermería, encontrándose únicamente con Cartman intentando curarse por sí mismo con torpeza. La enfermera no estaba.

— ¿Y ahora que quieres puta?, ¿romperme más huesos, quizás? ¿O burlarte de que no soy capaz de desenvolver una simple gasa? —La frialdad en sus palabras la desconcertó un poco, más no dijo nada.

Por primera vez no valía de ningún argumento razonable en su contra, sencillamente él tenía todo el derecho de odiarla cuanto quisiera, aunque no era estúpida, notaba unas cuantas lágrimas secas en sus mejillas.

Cansado de no lograr vendarse como debía Cartman aventó las gasas al suelo y cogió una pomada en su lugar. Una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro cada cierto tiempo y a Wendy se le encogió el pecho.

No parecía el mismo culo gordo de siempre, se veía débil y necesitado… incomprendido. Ese lado suyo no le gustaba.

— Puedes esperar a que…

— No necesito tu compasión fingida, gracias —dijo y la miro de soslayo.

— No es fingida, y no es compasión —replico indignada. Ignorando su _odio_ hacia él se sentó a su lado, no sin antes levantar las vendas y desenvolverlas. Sonrió—. No tienes nada de qué avergonzarte…

"_Solo de que una chica ha trapeado el piso contigo"_, iba a decir. Cartman pareció leer su mente y rió, acrecentando su sonrisa.

— El hippie se preocupara si no te encuentra, puta —sacó de la nada, había dejado de insistir con la pomada. Levanto su brazo y empezó a vendarlo, para su desconcierto.

— El "hippie" debería pasar su tiempo con el "culón", después de todo son amigos.

— Él no… no tengo amigos… —mascullo dejándose curar, ni siquiera una réplica salía de sus labios ante su contacto, tampoco es como si ella no lo disfrutara. Por alguna razón se sentía a gusto, solo por cubrir sus cortes y acariciar su piel al untarle la pomada.

Con esfuerzo recordó que en una de sus tantas citas fallidas con Stan, él comento que pensaba de sus amigos, y menciono a Cartman. Quizás si le decía lo que escucho elevaría su autoestima…

— Claro que sí, Stan dice siempre que eres de sus favoritos, bueno, por detrás de Kyle claro… sabe que pese a todo eres fiel a tus ideales, y admira eso de ti —Cartman la observo incrédulo— No solo eso, también eres muy listo, y tu sentido del humor es ingenioso. Debe ser un idiota para no quererte —finalizo.

Al notar la intensidad en sus ojos marrones se cohibió y tuvo el impulso de vaciar un poco de alcohol en uno de sus raspones, ocasionando que Cartman cerrara los ojos y dejara escapar un quejido.

— A-ah perdón —se disculpo avergonzada—, s-solo digo que Stan te aprecia más de lo que crees, y los demás deben hacer lo mismo.

No lo entendía, simplemente no. Ellos se odiaban, se insultaban, se deseaban el mal, y ahora se encontraban tranquilamente sentados, compartiendo un efímero momento de paz.

Cartman poso su vista en el techo, evitando mirarla de frente, cosa que le dolió un poco.

Comprendía que hirió su orgullo de hombre, y que haría falta más que un botiquín de primeros auxilios para restaurarlo. Pero por unos escasos minutos pensó en la posibilidad de que… fueran amigos, amigos de verdad.

O quizás algo más…

Qué tontería.

Al terminar de vendar lo que necesitaba ser vendando y revisando que no requiriera más alcohol suspiro abatida, Cartman ya no necesitaba de sus servicios médicos.

— Ya esta, puedes irte.

Volverían a su rutina de siempre, él con su vida y ella con la suya. Sin la más mínima esperanza de cambiar algo entre ambos, lo que fuera.

— ¿Irme? Hm, no volveré a esa jodida clase, Mackey dijo que podía quedarme —contesto él, inevitablemente Wendy pego un brinco, sorprendida.

— Pero…

— Ya dije. Además… —revolvió inquieto sus cabellos y carraspeo un poco—, alguien tiene que hacerte compañía… Wendy.

Un extraño cosquilleo se apodero de su estómago, era la primera vez que la llamaba sin un insulto de por medio, resultaba agradable.

Sin evitarlo siquiera rió ante un sonrojado Cartman que le pedía en vano que guardara silencio con extraños ademanes y groserías poco hirientes, que solo aumentaron su risa.

— ¡Carajo que bajes la voz! si alguien viene —cubrió su boca, interrumpiéndolo.

— Entiendo, ya me calme —cogió aire un par de veces y le sonrió de nueva cuenta, aumentando el carmín en sus mejillas. Permanecieron en silencio un rato, observándose fijamente, solo eso, al menos hasta que ella tomo su mano y entrelazo sus dedos con un leve apretón—. ¿No me vas a gradecer por curarte, eh Cartman?

Cartman entrecerró los ojos, ofendido.

— Ya quisieras puta. Fuiste tú la causa de mi estado en primer lugar… y yo te odio. Te odio mucho —insistió, aunque sus acciones demostraban lo contrario. Al recibir el apretón de vuelta Wendy dejo caer sus parpados y se recargo en su hombro.

— Yo también te odio culón —mintió, sin dejar de lado sus sutilezas ni la calidez que le proporcionaban los brazos del chico que hacía no mucho en verdad aborreció. Quién diría que solo bastaron un par de horas y gasas para comprenderse mutuamente…

Al final, puede que hubiera curado algo que no esperaba; su corazón.

**#End**

* * *

Oh dios, que cursi *muere de diabetes* amodoro al bastardo de Cartman cuando demuestra sus escasos sentimientos XD espero que ustedes igual, besos para todos~

¿Review?


End file.
